


A Place to Belong

by differentsizesofinfinity



Series: Stolen Moments [12]
Category: Leverage
Genre: Gen, family!, more of a char study than anything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-15
Updated: 2014-04-15
Packaged: 2018-01-19 13:19:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1471270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/differentsizesofinfinity/pseuds/differentsizesofinfinity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They were a family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Place to Belong

Prompt: A Place to Belong  
Fandom: Leverage  
Characters: Parker, Eliot Spencer, Alec Hardison, Sophie Devereaux, Nathan Ford, Parker  
Pairings: None

Parker had finally found a place to belong. It was something she'd given up on a long time ago, and now she had stumbled upon it. She hadn't meant to find a family, but that was exactly what the crew was; a family.  
Nate was the stern but caring father who made sure everything went according to plan. Sophie was the fussy mother hen who gave great advice. Eliot was the older brother who protected you no matter what, and taught you to play sports. Hardison was the little brother who was *always* in your stuff. Parker was the crazy little sister who had the strangest quirks, yet always came through when you needed her. Yes, the Leverage crew was definitely a great place to belong.


End file.
